Pokoknya Aku Mau Menikah
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Naruto ingin segera menikah karena ia malu dengan teman- temannya yg sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing. Dapatkah Naruto bertemu pasangan hidupnya lalu menikah? Dedicated for #BlueOrangeChallenge (SasuNaru)


"Pokoknya aku mau menikah!"

Astaga…

"Umurku sudah 32 tahun. Dan sampai sekarang hanya aku yang belum menikah!"

Semuanya memijit pangkal hidung masing-masing. Pusing.

"Dan aku malu karena aku bahkan tidak punya pacar untuk kuperkenalkan di reuni SMA ku. Ini a—Yak! Kalian dengar tidak sih apa yang kubicarakan?!"

Mereka-orang-orang yang 'KATANYA' dikenal sebagai sahabat seorang Namikaze Naruto harus rela mendengar keluh kesah Naruto yang selalu sama di setiap kali sesi curhat Naruto berlangsung.

Mereka acuh tak acuh sebenarnya. Dan tak salah Naruto meneriaki mereka yang kebetulan sedang tak acuh pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto... Kau tidak usah terus-terusan khawatir. Semua manusia di bumi ini jelas memiliki pasangan. Kau hanya perlu bersabar," tukas Kiba, sahabat Naruto yang paling menjengkelkan bagi si Namikaze.

"Itupun kalau pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan untukmu sudah lahir," timpal Gaara, sahabat Naruto yang sangat sarkastik.

"Atau bahkan sudah meninggal ya?" tambah Sai, sahabat Naruto yang murah senyum tapi mirip psikopat.

"Aaarghhh! Diam kalian semua! Dasar kalian sahabat yang tak dapat diandalkan!" teriak Naruto, marah. Ya. Naruto merasa sangat terhina dengan perkataan sahabatnya.

"Aku pergi saja. Biar aku cari sendiri belahan jiwaku. Jangan harap kalian aku undang di pernikahanku kalau aku berhasil menemukannya. Ingat ini!" kata Naruto lalu pergi dari hadapan shabat-sahabatnya yang keparat itu.

"Naruto itu..." Kiba geram.

"Dia pasti akan berakhir dengan curhatan bodohnya seperti tadi setelah ini," ucap Sai, sok prihatin.

"Kasihan."

"Eh?!" Kiba dan Sai menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja buka suara, Gaara.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sahut Gaara, sewot.

"Gaara. Kau kasihan pada Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Memangnya kalian tidak?" Sai dan Kiba mengangguk kompak.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kalian tidak kasihan. Berarti kalian tidak punya hati," imbuh Gaara lalu kembali menekuni ponselnya.

Sai dan Kiba bertatapan lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Semoga Naruto cepat menikah."

Ya~ Semoga Naruto cepat menikah.

.

.

.

"Sahabat apanya? Sahabat mana yang tega menghina sahabatnya yang sedang kesusahan. Cih. Sahabat jahat! Serigala berbulu landak."

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus menggerutu mengenai sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia begitu kesal sampai-sampai salah mengucap peribahasa.

Saat ini Naruto tengah melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia ingin menemui ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tiga bulan lebih tidak ia jumpai semenjak perjodohan gagal yang dibuat oleh orangtuanya.

Sial! Bahkan cara menikah dengan tradisi kuno pun Naruto masih gagal menikah.

Kenapa bisa begini?

Naruto berkali-kali pacaran. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa sampai menempuh jenjang pernikahan. Jangankan menempuh jenjang pernikahan. Pacaran pun paling lama hanya satu minggu. Pacaran satu minggu pun itu juga saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Itupun juga hanya kencan satu kali dan selebihnya hanya _chatting_ -an, khas anak SMA kalau pacaran. Ya Tuhan! Sampai separah itu nasib asmara Naruto.

Apa Naruto harus mengikuti upacara buang sial di kuil agar nasib sialnya hilang?

Astaga! Harusnya ia memang melakukan itu dari dulu, bukan malah buang hajat di toilet apartemennya.

Kasihan sekali Naruto.

Apa dosanya di masa lalu hingga ia harus menanggung derita seperti ini.

Apa dulu ia memiliki kakek mesum yang suka bermain dengan banyak wanita lalu dikutuk salah satu wanita mainannya hingga tujuh turunan?

Ah ya. Bisa jadi. Ia memang memiliki kakek yang mesum. Tapi kalau memang benar kakeknya dikutuk. Mengapa ayahnya tak kena kutuk? Bukannya itu kutukan tujuh turunan? Atau jangan-jangan kutukan itu dimulai dari dirinya.

Ya Tuhan! Nista sekali nasibnya kalau begitu.

Naruto memukul kemudi mobilnya, mulai frustasi karena pemikirannya sendiri.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto itu kategori pria Jepang yang sudah sangat siap menikah.

Uang? Oh tentu saja Naruto memiliki banyak uang dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Hal itu tak perlu dikhawatirkan!

Tempat tinggal? Jangan khawatir! Meski masih di cicil, tapi setidaknya Naruto berhasil kredit rumah _elite_ di kawasan _elite_ Konoho Green.

Bagaimana dengan tampang kalau begitu?

Oh Tuhan! Dari semasa SMA, Naruto dikenal sebagai anak laki-laki yang paling _baby_ _face_ seantero sekolah. Wajahnya awet muda. Wajahnya menipu usianya. Jadi faktor ini jangan diragukan lagi!

Kalau begitu apa? Apa yang membuat Namikaze Naruto yang tak kunjung menikah di saat ia memasuki usia kepala tiga?

Ya. Tentu saja karena nasib sialnya. Semua orang pasti akan berkata begitu ketika semua persyaratan untuk menikah sudah dipenuhi tapi tak kunjung bisa menikah.

Terlalu sibuk berpikir membuat Naruto melewatkan rumah orangtuanya. Untung ia cepat menyadarinya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan putar balik lebih jauh dan akan menghabiskan banyak bensin.

Naruto memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah orangtuanya lalu bergegas keluar dan masuk ke rumah. Rumah kelihatan sepi. Maklum, hanya dihuni dua orang yang sering sibuk di kebun.

"MAMA! PAPA! KALIAN DIMANA?!" teriak Naruto begitu memasuki rumah.

Naruto memang sangat tidak sopan. Meneriaki orangtuanya saat memanggil. Sangat tidak patut untuk di contoh.

"Naruto! Kau dan mulut besarmu itu tolong jangan di gabung! Merusak telinga setiap orang, asal kau tahu!" balas ibu Naruto dengan teriakan yang tidak terlalu kencang seperti Naruto.

"Papa mana, ma?" tanya Naruto sambil mencium kening dan kedua pipi ibunya. Biar mulut Naruto tak sopan sekalipun, tapi Naruto selalu memberi salam dengan cara mencium ibunya dengan sangat sayang.

"Papamu panen wortel di belakang rumah. Mungkin dia dengar suaramu tadi," jawab Kushina. Lupa kalau suaminya kalau sedang berkebun selalu memakai _headset_. Jadi tidak akan dengar suara Naruto.

"Wortel? Untuk apa kalian menanam wortel lagi? Untuk dimakan kelinci peliharaan kalian lagi?" Dengan nada sinis, Naruto berkata lalu duduk di sofa.

"Kalau tahun kemarin, ibu pasti akan jawab iya. Kalau sekarang, ibu mau menjual wortel itu. Kebetulan ada pengusaha aneh yang membeli banyak wortel. Kau sudah makan belum?" cerocos ibu Naruto sambil menyalakan TV.

"Belum. Tunggu. Untuk apa seorang pengusaha membeli banyak wortel? Terlebih membeli ke kalian?" Naruto menukikkan alisnya, heran.

"Untuk apa katamu? Dia itu pengusaha kelinci. Makanya dia membeli banyak wortel. Dan apa-apaan kata-katamu itu? Wortel milik aku dan ayahmu itu memiliki kualitas super di kota ini. Oh ya, aku baru saja membuat ramen. Ayahmu merengek ingin dibuatkan ramen tadi makanya aku membuatkannya. Kebetulan kau kesini karena aku membuat ramen terlalu banyak," tutur ibu Naruto.

"Kenapa ibu tidak mengatakan kalau pengusaha itu pengusaha kelinci!" pekik Naruto.

"Kau kan tidak tanya," seloroh ibu Naruto.

"Ah. Terserah ibu lah. Aku mau makan dulu."

Setelah itu Naruto berdiri menuju dapur tempat makanan kesukaannya berada. Meninggalkan ibunya yang mulai fokus dengan film drama romantis di TV.

Peduli malaikat dengan pengusaha kelinci dan panen wortel. Ramen lebih penting untuk keselamatan hidupnya sekarang.

Naruto dan ramen.

Entah kenapa Naruto memiliki sebersit keinginan untuk menikahi ramen jika dia benar-benar tak memiliki peruntungan dalam asmara.

Ya. Tidak buruk juga.

Kalau ada banyak pernikahan aneh di dunia ini seperti seorang pria yang menikahi waifu di _virtual_ _game_ atau seorang wanita yang menikahi tembok di Jerman. Kenapa ia tidak?

Ia bisa kan menikahi ramen dan bergabung dengan kumpulan orang-orang dengan pernikahan aneh mereka.

Tapi tidak! Ibunya pasti akan marah!

"Naruto! Jangan kau habiskan ramennya! Atau kau akan membuat papamu menguburmu di bawah tanaman kentang!"

Benar kan? Ibunya pasti akan marah. Ia menghabiskan ramen saja dia sudah berteriak dengan ancaman yang menyeret-nyeret nama ayahnya. Padahal Naruto yakin sekali kalau ibunya lah yang akan menguburnya dibawah tanaman kentang.

"IYA MAMA!" balas Naruto dengan teriakan. Ia mengembalikan ramen yang sudah ia tuang ke panci.

Cih. Inikah yang dinamakan ibunya membuat ramen terlalu banyak? Ini bahkan tak bisa dikatakan satu porsi versi Naruto.

Benar-benar ibunya ini...

Memilih untuk menyantap ramen ada dihadapannya meski porsinya tak sesuai harapan.

Biar sedikitpun toh Naruto tetap memakannya. Memang dasar Naruto yang terlalu sayang dengan ramen jadi mau-mau saja memakannya walau sedikit.

Baru saja Naruto mau makan. Mendadak ayahnya datang dari arah yang tak disangka-sangka olehnya.

Dari pintu depan, kawan. Bayangkan! Dengan penampilan gembel dan segenggam wortel ditangannya. Persis seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan.

"Selamat sore! Aku berhasil memanen semua wortel tanpa ada satupun yang patah ketika kucabut dari ta—Woah! Siapa ini yang sedang makan? Naruto? Anakku! Aku bahagia kau datang saat aku panen wortel!"

Naruto tertawa garing. Ayahnya sangat berlebihan atau bahasa kerennya lebay.

"Minato! Sudah kubilang kan! Kalau kaki dan tanganmu kotor. Jangan pernah masuk lewat pintu depan! Lihat! Kau membuat lantaiku yang licin dan bersih jadi kotor!" protes ibu Naruto.

"Ahaha. Maaf Kushina. Aku lupa," kata Minato, nyengir kuda.

"Sudah! Mandi dulu sana!" perintah Kushina, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara duduk hikmat menonton drama.

Naruto mendadak merasa tidak mendapatkan keadilan ketika sang ayah hanya diomeli sedikit dan ia dapat banyak omelan. Ibu macam apa dia?

"Ya sudah Naruto. Kau tunggu aku mandi ya? Setelah itu kita makan bersama dan ngobrol. Dah!"

Setelah itu ayahnya melesat pergi.

Hal yang Naruto kagumi dari ayahnya hanya satu. Kalau pergi kemanapun selalu cepat seperti kilat. Tak salah ia menjuluki ayahnya si kilat kuning Minato.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi waktu berjalan seenaknya. Berlalu seenaknya dan membuatnya kini duduk dihadapan dua orangtuanya yang tengah melotot padanya!

Ya Tuhan! Ijinkan Naruto kembali ke waktu dimana ia makan ramen bersama ayahnya tadi. Itu lebih baik dibanding dipelototi kedua orang tuanya seolah ia baru saja memperkosa salah satu kelinci peliharaan mereka.

"Kau bilang ingin menikah seolah kau ini punya banyak stok wanita di dunia ini, Naruto! Apa kau ini waras?" protes ibunya.

Ya. Baru saja Naruto mengutarakan ingin menikah pada orang tuanya. Kurang lebih sama seperti yang ia katakan pada sahabat-sahabatnya tadi. Bedanya kali ini Naruto mengutarakan target menikah tahun depan.

"Makanya itu ma… Karena aku tidak memiliki satu stok pun wanita untuk kunikahi, aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk mendapatkan pengantin untukku," pinta Naruto dengan sangat melas.

"Anak ini gila! Kau ingat? Kami pernah melakukan _Omiai_ (1) untukmu, dan hasilnya? Kau tahu sendiri kalau gadis yang kami pilihkan memilih mundur dari pernikahan. Astaga! Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu tidak mau." Kushina mulai berceloteh disertai keluh kesahnya.

"Itu dia ma… Kenapa pacar-pacarku juga menolak kembali berhubungan denganku dan memutuskanku secepat yang mereka bisa? Apa salahku?" ratap Naruto. Ingin sekali ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari Indonesia yang ingin mendapatkan jodoh. Kalau tidak salah ingat judul lagunya Cari Jodoh.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto dan Kushina menoleh cepat pada sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi diam tak menanggapi walau ikut memelototi Naruto.

"Kau selalu tidak beruntung dalam perjalanan asmaramu. Ini pasti karena kau memiliki banyak dosa!" duga Minato, _ngawur_.

"Papa… Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!" sembur Naruto, tak terima.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Lebih baik kita ke paranormal atau dukun atau orang pintar," cetus Kushina.

"Aku setuju! Ayo berangkat!" timpal Minato dengan semangat.

Naruto mendadak _migraine_. Ia tidak mengerti kalau orang tuanya masih percaya hal supranatural seperti itu.

"Ayo Naruto. Tunggu apa lagi?" kata sang ibu.

Dan tak ada salahnya bagi Naruto untuk mencoba. Siapa tahu memang benar ia terkena kutukan dari wanita-wanita kakeknya.

.

.

.

Naruto bersumpah! Ia tidak akan pernah ke tempat paranormal lagi di sisa hidupnya!

Astaga!

Bau!

Kotor!

Dan ugh! Apa itu? Bangkai tikus? Kecoa?

Ya Tuhan. Ini tempat apa sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa semenyeramkan ini?

Naruto komat-kamit semenjak memasuki area terbau dan terburuk selama hidupnya ini. Sedikit menyesal dengan pemikiran bodohnya mengenai keberuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan sepulang dari tempat ini.

Tapi tidak! Baru sampai saja dia sudah merasa tidak beruntung. Apalagi setelah pulang nanti.

Ya Tuhan! Tolong hambamu yang imut ini! Jangan _bully_ hamba dengan bau busuk tempat ini.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan komentar negative mengenai tempat ini. Ayah dan ibu Naruto malah memasang tampang penasaran.

Dasar orang-orang yang selalu berkecimpung dengan tahi. Bau busuk semenyengat inipun tak membuat mereka risih.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan gelap dengan tirai gigi hewan.

Hiiiiy… Naruto merinding. Bahkan ia tak mengijinkan seinchi tubuhnya menyentuh benda menjijikkan itu.

Setelah tirai tersingkap. Naruto melesat masuk. Dan hal yang dilihatnya ketika masuk ruangan itu adalah rasa keterkejutan yang sangat luar biasa.

Apa ini?

Kenapa…

"Wah… Ini kamar kaisar ya? Kenapa bisa sebagus ini?" Decak kagum Minato keluar begitu saja ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aneh sekali. Luarnya jelek sekali tapi dalamnya seperti ini. Benar-benar berselera unik," puji Kushina .

Walau masih jengkel dengan keadaan di luar ruangan ini. Tapi Naruto juga sempat kagum dengan desain ruangan ini.

"EHEM! Kalian kesini mau mengagumi ruanganku atau berkonsultasi denganku! Terang saja! Antrian di belakang kalian masih panjang. Jadi kuharap kalian tidak membuang-buang waktu kalian.

Ketiga orang yang masih berdiri itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang dukun lalu tersenyum, minus Naruto.

Naruto kini menilai penampilan si dukun. Dukun ini sangat nyentrik dan aneh menurutnya. Wajahnya tertupi selembar kain cadar. Matanya hitam agak ke-abu-abuan. Dan ia memakai semacam kerudung. Bisa disimpulkan orang ini mirip dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di timur tengah. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup dan hanya terlihat matanya saja. Namanya... Tadi ibunya mengatakan dia bernama Kakuzu. Dukun paling terkenal seantero kota.

" Ada apa kalian kemari? Mau _pesugihan_?"

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Tak mengerti sebuah kata yang dillontarkan si dukun.

"A-ah begini… Ini, anak kami. Dia ingin menikah tahun depan," kata Kushina memulai percakapan.

"Ya sudah. Menikah saja," kata si dukun, ketus.

"I-iya. Maksudku, dia belum punya calon. Ia… bukankah terlihat seperti orang yang selalu sial dalam perjalanan asmaranya?" jelas Kushina.

Si dukun manggut-manggut. Aneh.

"Anakmu terkena kutukan!" kata si dukun dengan mata membola.

Naruto shock. Benar kan? Dia memang benar-benar dikutuk kan? Jadi tidak salah dugaannya tadi. Naruto benar dikutuk.

"Tunggu. Anakku... dikutuk? Ta-tapi, oleh siapa dan kenapa?" tanya Kushina, sama shock nya dengan Naruto.

"Bayar DP-nya dulu. Baru aku bisa menjawabnya."

Ya Tuhan! Selain penampilannya yang aneh. Dukun ini juga mata duitan. Beruntung ia tadi membawa _check_ kosong. Jadi ia bisa membayar dukun ini semau si dukun ini. Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan _check_ -nya. Sang ibu keburu menyodorkan segepok uang yang nampaknya sudah dipersiapkan.

"Ini. DP-nya. Kalau kurang bilang saja. Kami ingin mendengar semua kenyataan tentang anak kami dan solusinya," pinta Kushina membuat Naruto terharu. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki ibu sebaik Kushina.

"Hm... Tampaknya kalian dari keluarga kaya walau penampilan kalian seperti gembel."

Naruto ingin sekali menggampar dukun itu kalau saja sang ayah tak segera mencekal tangannya.

"Ya... Kami hanyalah keluarga kecil petani. Maklum kalau penampilan kami seperti gembel. Tapi hasil panen kami melimpah tahun ini jadi kami memiliki banyak uang," sahut Minato dengan bijak.

Naruto tak percaya dengan ucapan Minato. Tapi toh dia bisa apa. Dia disini sebagai pasien dan kedua orangtuanya adalah sang mediator. Jadi dia hanya perlu diam dan membiarkan sang mediator menjelaskan permasalahannya pada sang dukun.

"Hm... Apa saja usaha kalian selama ini untuk mencarikan anak ini pasangan?" tanya si dukun kemudian. Kali ini terdengar lembut dan tidak se ketus tadi.

"Naruto kami sering mengikuti _Goukon_ (2). Aku juga sudah mengajarinya _Nanpa_ (3) di setiap waktu. Bahkan kami juga melakukan _Omiai_ untuk Naruto tapi gadis yang kami jodohkan ini lari dari pernikahan dan membatalkan pernikahan secara sepihak. Naruto sering berpacaran, tapi selalu kandas. Apakah ini benar-benar karena dikutuk?" tutur Kushina panjang lebar.

Si dukun manggut-manggut lalu menunjuk pada Naruto.

"Kau dulu pernah jahat pada seorang wanita. Pacarmu dulu." Dukun itu memberi sebuah pernyataan.

"Hah?" Naruto melongo, tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya si dukun.

Naruto berpikir. Wanita? Dia menyakiti wanita yang pernah menjadi pacarnya? Siapa?

Apa jangan-jangan...

' _Aku ingin putus!'_

' _Ke-kenapa?'_

' _Karena kau menyakiti kakakku?'_

' _Ma-maksudmu?'_

' _Aku berpacaran denganmu bukan karena aku suka denganmu. Tapi karena kakakku yang suka denganmu?'_

' _Ta-tapi... Kakakmu kan...'_

' _Ya, dia laki-laki. Kenapa? Kau mau menghinanya?'_

' _Bu-bukan begitu.'_

' _Sudahlah Naruto. Kita putus. Kita sudah tidak punya urusan lagi sekarang!'_

' _Ta-tapi Shion! Kau gila? Kakakmu itu_ _—_ _'_

' _Berhenti bicara! Kau dan tingkahmu yang memuakkan itu... Ugh! Kau! Selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengan siapapun kecuali kau menikah dengan laki-laki ganteng!'_

Cukup! Naruto ingat sekarang! Itupun dengan bantuan si dukun yang meniru percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan si mantan.

Dan jangan tanya kedua orangtuanya yang menganga lebar dengan kenyataannya.

Ya Tuhan! Ini kutukan yang sangat mengerikan!

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" ratap Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu menjalani kutukan itu. Dan... Beres. Kutukan itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya," kata si dukun dengan entengnya.

"Apa? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menikah dengan laki-laki?" protes Naruto.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu. Kau sudah ditakdirkan bersama seorang lelaki. Makanya kau tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita. Kau harusnya mengerti _point_ ini," jelas dukun bernama Kakuzu itu hingga membuat keluarga Naruto prihatin.

"Tetap saja. Biar seorang atau beberapa laki-laki pun tetap saja nanti jadinya homo. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi homo!" kata Naruto, frustasi.

"Kau ini! Apa kau bisa melawan takdir? Takdirmu ada di depan pintu! Kau akan menemuinya setelah ini! Orang pertama yang kau lihat setelah kau keluar dari sini adalah takdirmu! Dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya! Konsultasi selesai! Kalian bisa pergi sekarang!" hardik si dukun, nadanya terdengar sangat kesal.

Mau tak mau, mereka pun pergi setelah Minato membayar sisa uang yang harus dibayar atas jalan terang yang diberikan oleh si dukun.

"Kurang ajar. Dasar dukun yang tidak bersertifikat. Seenak udelnya menyuruhku kawin dengan laki-laki. Dipikir wanita itu sudah habis? Dan apaan itu kutukan? Jaman sekarang mana ada yang namanya kutukan? Sinting! Dasar dukun sinting!" cerca Naruto sambil bergegas pergi dari tempat praktek dukun yang dianggap Naruto gila itu.

"Naruto... Sudah. Nanti kau malah kena kutuk dukun loh..." kata sang ibu menenangkan.

"Tidak ma. Dia itu benar-benar dukun palsu. Mengeruk uang dengan cara menipu orang dengan takhayul-takhayul yang tidak masuk akal itu. Rugi kita kesini. Harusnya ak _—_ Aduh!"

Karena saking sibuknya mencaci si dukun. Naruto sampai menabrak sosok pemuda yang hendak masuk ke ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki Naruto.

"Chk! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat idiot!" seloroh si pemuda yang di tabrak oleh Naruto.

"K-kau! Gara-gara kau aku hampir terja _—_ Teme?!"

"Hn!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto nampak terkejut dengan sosok yang ia kenal di depannya.

"Kau sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Teme! Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya padaku! Dasar pantat ayam sialan yang minta di sembelih!" cerca Naruto .

"Hentikan ocehan tidak bergunamu itu, dobe."

"Kenapa? Tidak terima? Harusnya kau itu menyapaku dengan baik karena aku biar bagaimanapun adalah teman lamamu saat SMA. Perlakukan aku sebagai temanmu."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi temanku?"

"A-apa?"

Aura intimidasi menguar dari tubuh pemuda di depan Naruto.

"Kau. Bukan. Temanku." Tandas pemuda di depan Naruto lalu berlalu melewati Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda yang ia kenalnya ketika SMA dulu.

Ya... Naruto ingat. Bahkan mereka dulu tidak pernah bisa bicara baik-baik kalau bertemu. Selalu bertengkar jika ada kesempatan bertatap muka.

Naruto mendadak linglung. Merindukan masa-masa dimana ia bertengkar dengan pemuda tadi. Walau bertengkar itu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi selama itu dilakukan oleh pemuda tadi. Rasanya sungguh berbeda. Bahkan Naruto selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bisa bertengkar dengan pemuda yang dulu beda kelas dengannya itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu mencari keberadaan orangtuanya yang tidak terendus di sesi pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya tadi.

Dan?

Naruto ikut shock melihat orangtuanya yang memandangi Naruto dengan wajah shock.

"Naruto... Itu tadi. Uchiha Sasuke kan? Anaknya Fugaku dan Mikoto?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya ma... Mama kenapa bisa kenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Jadi..." Minato tampak masih shock.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Akhirnya... Anakku akan menikah," kata Kushina, terharu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan berbesan dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat." Minato ikut-ikutan menimpali.

"Tu-tunggu! Ap-apa yang kalian katakan?" Naruto panik.

"Kau tidak dengar kata dukun tadi? Takdirmu adalah orang pertama yang kau temui setelah keluar dari ruangan dukun tadi."

Naruto berpikir sejenak memikirkan perkataan ibunya barusan sebelum matanya melebar lalu dengan gerakan menggaruk wajahnya agar terkelupas ia berteriak.

"TIDAKKKKKK!" jerit Naruto sampai pemuda yang sedang bicara dengan dukun di dalam ruangan berdecak kesal.

 **END**

 **Pokoknya Aku Mau Menikah**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Dedicated for Blue Orange Challenge**

 **Tema Soulmate!Au**

 **A SasuNaru fanfic**

 **Thanks!**

 **Omake**

"Jadi... Uchiha Sasuke? Apa yang membawamu sampai kesini?" tanya Kakuzu dengan seringai yang tertutupi cadarnya.

"Ibuku... Memintaku untuk menemukan pasangan hidupku. Dia sangat kesal melihatku tidak segera menikah," jelas Sasuke dengan nada kesal terselip di dalamnya.

"Oh begitu... Berapa umurmu?" tanya si dukun lagi.

"Tiga puluh dua tahun."

"Baiklah... Uchiha Sasuke. Menurut penglihatanku. Kau baru saja bertemu dengan pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan olehmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna ucapan dukun di depannya lalu tersenyum senang sembari melempar cek kosong pada dukun di depannya.

"Kerja bagus Kakuzu."

Kakuzu tertawa senang lalu meraih cek kosong itu.

"Tulis berapapun yang kau inginkan," kata pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke sebelum berlalu pergi.

Bagus. Setelah ini ia akan lebih mudah mendapatkan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Sosok bocah SMA yang dulu sangat ia suka jahili.

 **Benar-benar END**

Omiai : Perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh para orangtua di jepang

Goukon : Kencan buta

Nanpa : Tebar pesona (cara untuk memikat orang agar mau melirik dan mengencaninya)

 **So, gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
